


Little penny

by brokenandblindsoul



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenandblindsoul/pseuds/brokenandblindsoul
Summary: Cute little penny and uncle sheldon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Little penny

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i own nothing. All characters are owned by the creators of tbbt.

Sheldon and penny have always had an odd relationship. He has never really understood why he likes penny, or puts up with her shenanigans but he does. Her being a little was just another thing that confused him. He tried to undersand her but it seemed little penny could always get sheldon to do whatever she wanted. From playing dress-up to having tea parties without any real tea. He still did not understand the point in them but they brought her joy. Him wanting to see her happy and her knowing it is what brought him to his current predicament. "Pleeaassse uncle sheldon? Please can we go see finding dory? It looks so good and you said you liked finding nemo!" Sheldon sighed. How could he argue that? He couldnt. "Go ask your mother." Penny runs off yelling at the top of her voice "mommy! Mommy! Can me and Uncle sheldon go see finding dory? Please?" Bernadette speaks at a volume sheldon cant hear from the other room but he can certainly gather what she said from penny's response. Her response being to squeal excitedly, grab her coat and money for treats at the theater. Sheldon just sighs and gets ready for the short walk to their favorite theater. As the walk penny tells him all about the dory stuffed animal she saw at the store with her mommy, and how it was the softest thing ever. As they arrive at the theater sheldon pays for their tickets and penny gets them their snacks. They settle down in their regular spot, as it is the perfect spot. After the movie sheldon decides that they are going to the store to by penny the stupid blue fish. And a nemo one for her little space buddy raj. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!! You are the best uncle sheldon!" After buying the fish they walk home. Bernadette roles her eyes at the fact penny has a dory stuffie. A week later it lays forgotten on her bed as she is off in her own little world.


End file.
